


Veiled Blessings

by FenElgar



Series: Pokemon Adventures [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Autism, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Disabled Character, Family, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kalos-chihou | Kalos, Kanto-chihou | Kanto, Major Original Character(s), Paraplegia, Parent-Child Relationship, Physical Disability, Psychic Abilities, Service Animals, Service Dogs, Service Pokémon, Slow Build, Suspense, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenElgar/pseuds/FenElgar
Summary: A disabled girl dreams of being of traveling with Pokemon. With the help of her Service Pokemon, that dream might be closer than she thinks. She was born with psychic abilities and with the support of both people and Pokemon alike, she has the chance of exceeding expectations.





	1. Trial and Error

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Pokemon but I do own my own OCs.

Silence filled the air, except for quiet breathing coming from a child's room. The child's Grandmother quietly cracked open the bedroom door and peeked inside to check on her granddaughter. The sight that greeted her was her slumbering grandchild upon her bed and her Pokemon companion, Growlithe, sleeping at the foot of the bed. She slowly made her way into the room, careful not to make a sound. Upon closer inspection, the grandmother discovered her daughter had rolled over in her sleep and was close to falling off the bed. A concerned frown formed upon her features while she turned her head from left to right, looking for a certain someone. A small glimmer of moonlight which shone through the closed blinds reflected off a familiar gem, causing the mother to smile softly. She silently made her way over to the sparkling gem and knelt. She used her right hand to gently shake the gem, earning herself a quiet yawn as the gem moved to reveal a pair of beautiful lavender eyes: it was an Espeon. 

"Cassandra's about to fall out of bed." The Grandmother whispered.

The cat-like creature was out of its bed and in front of Cassandra in seconds. The Pokemon's eyes and body began to glow in the darkness, a sign it was using its' Psychic ability. The light gently enveloped both Cassandra and Growlithe, levitating them while Cassandra's Grandmother got up from her place on the floor and grabbed the covers which were on the bed. A few minutes later, Cassandra's grandmother gave the signal. Espeon slowly lowered the child onto the bed, far from the edge. Cassandra's grandmother quickly but gently covered her child up then signaled Espeon again. The pokemon gently lowered Growlithe onto the foot of the bed. Espeon's eyes ceased to glow, releasing the sleeping pair.

"Thank you, Espeon. Rest now." 

"Espeon!"

The pokemon slowly trotted back into its bed, exhausted from the night before. It wasn't easy being a Pokemon Aide, but it made everyone involved happy which in turn made Espeon happy. Espeon gave one last sleepy cry to the Grandmother before gesturing to the nearby nightstand and fell asleep. She turned to see a folded letter on the nearby nightstand. She reached and opened it silently, reading it to herself.

_ Dear Daddy, _

_ When are you coming home from Kalos? I miss you. I want to race you again on Skiddo. When can we do that? The bigger kids are going to see Cousin Oakie to get their first pokemon. I can't wait to be 11 and finally get mine; I'm only 8. Cousin Oakie has a helper named Tracy, who has a cute Merrel. We were playing in a pond and it got me with Water Gun. I want to tell you sumthin…… I can make things move just by looking at them! I will show you when your here. Momma says it is good were here becos i need a teacher for my special talents. But, I miss my frends in Kalos. I miss you too! I really like my teacher. She is so nice! She lets me play with her Pokemon when were flew with lessons. Alakazam made me fly last time. I wish you saw it! _

_ I love you! Peas come home soon!!!!!!!!! _

_ CassCass _

The grandmother smiled, folded the letter, and placed it back. She turned her gaze to her grandchild and her sleeping Pokemon companions. "I'll see what I can do for you, my little princess." She whispered as she turned and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

The following morning, the sun shone brightly over the horizon; both people and Pokemon were waking up to the sound of the resident Dodrio's morning call, all but one sleeping child who was snuggled inside her warm blanket cocoon. The sun peeked into the child's room, causing her Growlithe to stir from its slumber. The creature yawned while stretching and paused for a moment to look at the nearby clock. It was almost time for her grandmother to wake up, so it gently leaped down from its' place on the bed onto the floor to which it opened the bedroom door using its front paws. It turned left, ran down a long hallway lined with beautiful artwork, and stopped at the end of the hallway, turning its gaze upwards towards the doorknob. Growlithe barked and pawed the door a few times, waiting for the mother to open the door. A few minutes later, footsteps were heard. Growlithe released a happy bark as the grandmother opened the door, wagging its' tail excitedly. She smiled down the Puppy Pokemon, giving it a scratch on the ear before exiting the room and closing her bedroom room.

"Hey boy, today's a special day for Cassandra. Let Luka know he's to keep her distracted and away from the main gate until I call her. By the smell of things, Carver is already making breakfast. Don't worry, I'll wake her up." She gently said before walking towards Cassandra's room.

The Grandmother's smile grew even more when she heard Growlithe bark a reply as he took off down a nearby staircase. Once she reached her granddaughter's bedroom, she was greeted at the door by Espeon. She gave it a nod of approval as she walked into the room. The Grandmother walked over to the bed, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder, shaking her gently. Cassandra groaned in her sleep, turning over to face the window. The sun shone down on her through the blinds and onto her face, causing her to stir. Espeon leaped upon the bed and nuzzled Cassandra's face. A sleepy laugh escaped as she opened her eyes, nuzzling the Pokémon in return. The Pokémon returned her affection with a playful head butt before taking its place at the foot of the bed. Cassandra yawned and stretched before sitting up, smiling brightly at her Grandmother and Espeon.

"Morning!" 

"Morning, my dear, shall we begin?"

"I wanna try again!"

"Alright, but Espeon will step in if needed."

Cassandra nodded and turned her attention to a specific chair in the far corner and raised her right hand as if to grab it. The chair was soon engulfed with a dim blue glow. Both Espeon and Cassandra's Grandmother watched intently as she girl tried to move her wheelchair with her developing psychic powers. The chair wobbled as it was lifted an inch off the ground, a look of frustration forming on the girl's face as she slowly began to move her arm to the side of her bed. The wheelchair moved in a jerking fashion, nearly crashing into a wall a couple of times. 

"Espe!"

Espeon took this as its cue, adding its psychic power to the mix, surrounding the wheelchair in a bright blue shimmer. A frown replaced the girl's look as she guided the chair, with Espeon's help, over to beside her bed. Cassandra lowered her head, only to be nuzzled by Espeon. A sad sigh left Cassandra's mouth as she moved to the edge of the bed, a warm light embracing her like an old friend as she was lifted off the bed and lowered into her chair. Espeon walked over and crawled into Cassandra's lap, nuzzling her chest. Cassandra, in turn, gently hugged the Pokémon as her Grandmother silently placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder, offering some comfort before wheeling her out the bedroom door. The trio was silent as they ventured down the hallway, except for a frustrated growl that escaped from Cassandra's lips. The Grandmother frowned slightly, knowing she could not do much for her granddaughter in terms of her gifts. She had to discover and develop them herself. The pair reached the end of the hallway after several minutes of walking. The Grandmother pushed a button on a panel, a ding was soon heard, revealing an elevator as the wall slid open. A few minutes later, they were on the first floor with a happy Growlithe and an excited Lucario running up to greet them.

Cassandra happily outstretched her arms for a hug. "Luka!" 

Luka smiled while Espeon jumped down, making room for the bipedal Pokemon. He embraced her tightly, giving her a slight nuzzle as well. Luka glanced at the grandmother, who gave a nod in return. Taking this as his cue, he released the girl and took over wheeling her to the dining room, not looking back as he heard her grandmother walk away in the opposite direction. Cassandra glanced about, looking for her grandmother. She frowned and twisted in her chair, looking behind her. Luka stopped just before reaching the table, smiling gently at her, gently shaking his head in an attempt to convey his thoughts. She sighed, turned back, and reached down to lock her wheels. Luka grunted as he moved to her side, attempting to undo her work.

"No, Luka, stop. I want to walk from here. My legs won't improve unless I practice at home as well. Use Bone Rush. Let me use it to balance."

Cassandra glanced at him, determination firm in her voice. She was already attempting to stand on her own, gripping the armrests as she did so. Luka opened his mouth to object but quickly changed his mind as she wobbled forward. With a heavy sigh, he placed his paws together and extended them, a long bone of light forming as he did so. She gripped the bone just in time, leaning forward with a smile. She dragged her legs forward in a walking motion as Luka walked slowly backward. 

"Growlithe, go on ahead, Ready a chair for me and tell Carver I would like MooMoo milk with my breakfast today. Luka, please retrieve my chair and place it nearby once we reach the table."

"Growl!"

The pair watched as the fire type bounded off towards the kitchens.

"Where's Grandma Eirwen?" She asked, glancing about as they stepped into the dining hall. 

Luka grunted and shrugged his shoulders, guiding her into a nearby chair and then headed out of the room to retrieve her chair. Cassandra let out an annoyed groan, crossing her arms with a huff. A door could be heard opening behind her, revealing both Growlithe and a tall fox-like Pokemon, a Delphox. Growlithe happily ran over to her and nuzzled her leg while the Delphox used its psychic abilities to levitate Cassandra's breakfast to the table. She turned in her chair and gave the Delphox a faint smile to which it was returned. Delphox quickly closed the distance and cuddled the child into his chest, nuzzling her head to comfort her.

Cassandra pouted. "Thank you, Carver. I wish I could do what you do. It's not fair."

She could feel Carver's body shake and pulled back, frowning when she realized he was laughing. He gestured for her to eat while he sat down beside her, his smile never leaving his eyes. With a huff, she ate and once finished, she attempted to stand. Carver gently helped her sit back down and gestured to the nearby fruit bowl. He used his psychic ability to move it close, placing it in front of her. Cassandra glanced at him in confusion and then turned her head towards the door, growing even more confused as to why Luka never returned with her chair. Just what was going on? Carver tapped her shoulder to distract her, earning her attention for the time being. Once again, he gestured to the fruit bowl.

"Delphox."

"What do you want?"

He gestured again, this time levitating an apple for a short time.

"You want me to move an apple? I tried to move my chair when I woke up. I messed up bad! Espeon had to help me!" She yelled, tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Del…." He replied encouragingly, leaning down to nuzzle her. He then reached over with his paw and placed an apple in front of her, giving her the ‘go-ahead' with his arms.

She turned her gaze towards the apple and concentrated, just like her teacher instructed. The apple wobbled in place, then shot into the air towards Carver. He caught it with ease and set it back down in front of her. This went on for another hour before Carver was pleased with her progress. This time, he gestured to the bowl. She understood and successfully raised it a few inches before putting it down. She happily embraced the large Pokemon, crying tears of joy. _‘Start small, Little One; you will get there.'_ Cassandra gasped and quickly leaned back, staring at Carver, blanking rapidly. She cocked her head and touched Carver's face with her right hand; he leaned into her touch.

"D-did you just-?"

"Del?"

"...Guess not."


	2. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandma has a suprise planned but setting it up secretly has its share of challenges.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, but I do own my own OCs.

_ **Ring, ring, ring! Phone call! Phone call! Ring, ring, ring! Phone call! Phone call!** _

“Now, who could that be?” Eirwen asked herself, making her way from her place in her sunroom to her adjacent office and answered the phone.

“Hello? Frost residence.”

“Alola!”

“S-Samson?!”

“Raichu are! How are you both these days? Is Cass still recovering?”

Eirwen rolled her eyes. “She is, but she isn’t. She’s been feeling down ever since that day. The Pokemon and I have been keeping her busy, to distract her; but, I know she wants to ride again.”

“Absol-utely! I could send over one of the Ride Pokemon from the school.”

“Samson Oak, I would not even know where to begin putting that contraption on Tauros!” 

* * *

"Luka, where are you?! Bring the chair!" Cassandra yelled, crossing her arms impatiently. 

Carver smirked and encased her in his psychic aura. She squealed in surprise, caught off guard by his mischievous behavior. He guided her out the door and into her vacant chair. Luka was nowhere to be found. She frowned, sighed, and unlocked her wheels. She glanced back at Carver and smiled her thanks.

"Growlithe, come."

"Growl!"

The pair glided down the hallway slowly as she pushed herself. The hallways were lined with beautiful photographs of Pokemon from various regions. The sunned poured in from the nearby open blinds. A peck on a window drew her attention from the portraits to the window. She wheeled herself over and opened the curtain, revealing a Pidgey. The little bird Pokemon sang a happy tune which brought a smile to the young girl’s face. ‘It’s that Pidgey Grandma hatched! I thought it found a flock by now.’ Pidgey was doing its best to put on a show, anything from dancing to singing tunes it had learned from the locals. She laughed and clapped.

“Growlithe, think you can open this window?” she asked curiously.

He shook his head as he hadn't been trained for that. She frowned and looked around, trying to find an opening for the little entertainer. She found none. Pidgey understood, took a bow, and took its leave for the time being. ‘I guess I’ll find Luka first then go outside and look for Pidgey.’ She resumed her journey down the hallway and opened doors along the way. She grew more frustrated with each door reveal and hit her wheels to vent. Growlithe gently tugged on her clothing to stop the behavior and whined sympathetically. She sighed and gave him a scratch behind the ears which caused him to release her. She turned right and made her way to the staircase.

“Growlithe, harness.” _ ‘I guess Grandma forgot to put it on again.’ _

“Growl!”

She watched as he ran upstairs and disappear into her room. He looked in the usual places, but could not find it. He glanced towards Espeon’s bed, pleased to find it taking a nap. He ran over and yipped, earning himself a small growl in annoyance for interrupting its sleep. He whimpered and explained the situation, causing the cat-like Pokemon to stretch and leave the bed. Espeon trotted over the closet, tugged on the attached rope, and opened it. It turned its gaze on the high shelf which housed the special harness. Using Psychic, it grabbed the harness and helped Growlithe get suited up for the day. The Puppy Pokemon wagged its tail in thanks before he ran out of the room. Espeon followed close behind.

Cassandra smiled while watching the pair trot down the stairs. Espeon leapt onto her lap, curled up, and fell asleep quickly. Growlithe took his place behind her chair and waited. She gripped the harness handle and clicked her tongue; Growlithe yipped while he moved forward, effortlessly pulling them forward. Cassandra glanced about while absentmindedly petting the sleeping Espeon. ‘Just where did Luka go?’ The girl’s features twisted into a confused look as she craned her neck and glanced at a corridor they had passed.

“Stop.”

“Growl?”

“Tug. Down the hallway.”

“Growl!”

Cassandra released her grip on the harness and Growlithe quickly went behind her chair. He located a rope, which was attached to the wheelchair frame, and tugged backward until they were back in the hallway. He then resumed his place on the left side of her chair. She smiled and rubbed his ears in thanks before she grasped his harness handle.

“Forward.”

He resumed his previous task while she continued to glance into the open rooms. She grew more frustrated with each door reveal, her grip tightening on the harness handle as a result. It did not take long to reach the end of the hallway at the rate Growlithe was pulling. She clicked her tongue and gestured to the room of the left to which he adjusted his course. As they entered, they could see a few sleeping Pokemon including a Cubone, a Sandshrew, a Meowth, and a male Nidoran. Cassandra released the handle and quietly wheeled over to a free bed. She used what she had learned from Carter and concentrated on Espeon. The purple feline was encased in a blue light, brighter than it was previously. She grinned as her friend was gently levitated into the air and towards the bed. 

“Cubone?”

“Eeep!”

Espeon landed on the floor with a hard thud, jolting the Pokemon awake along with everyone else in the room. iThe groggy Pokemon slowly rose to its feet, emitted a low growl of annoyance, and glared at the pair. Cassandra leaped out of her chair and landed with a thud in an attempt to drag herself over to Espeon. Growlithe ran over to her with the purple feline quickly in tow, having already forgiven the developing psychic.

Cassandra smiled. “I’m ok; I was more worried about you, Espeon. I’m sorry I dropped you. Cubone woke up and spooked me.” 

“Cubone…”

“I’m not mad.”

“Cubone!”

The small Pokemon ran over to hug her and the others soon followed. The child giggled while she returned the group hug. She glanced at Espeon and nodded. The feline smiled and used Psychic to return her to her wheelchair. 

“Has anyone seen Luka?”

Everyone shook their heads.

“What about Grandma?”

The Pokemon glanced at each other suspiciously.

“You guys know! Tell me please!”

The Pokemon glanced at each other once more, as if having a silent conversation between themselves. Growlithe emitted a low whimper and nuzzled Cassandra’s leg to comfort her; she, in turn, gently rubbed his jawline. Out of the corner of her eye, the male Nidoran stepped forward.

“Nido!”

Cassandra glanced at him. “Spike?”

The poison type Pokemon ran out the door with the other Pokemon trailing behind, protesting his decision. The girl’s face twisted into a confused frown while she reached for Growlithe’s harness. 

“Follow Spike, Growlithe.”

“Growl!’

He set a quick pace as he exited the room. The Pokemon chattering was loud and overlapping one another. The more Cassandra listened, the more confused she became.

_ “Supposed to keep away…” _

_ “She wants Gran!” _

_ “Not the time…” _

_ “She’s upset!” _

_ “Lead her away…” _

Cassandra released the harness handle and gripped her head, groaning as she curled into a ball. She began to hum in hopes of tuning out the noise. Growlithe barked and the Pokemon fell silent. They turned to face their young friend, a wave of concern washed over them as Spike broke away from the group and bolted off down a nearby hallway. Growlithe wasted no time as he fell into routine. He nudged her and whined, hoping to get a response.

“Too much… too much…” She muttered.

The small Pokemon doubled his efforts while the rest of the Pokemon ran after Spike. Growlithe slowly uncurled her and climbed into lap, cuddling the upset child. She returned his affections, gently squeezing him closer. 

* * *

“I can’t Bayleef Cassandra has gotten so big! She’ll soon start off on her journey.”

“I hope she’ll be ok when the time comes.”

“You worry too much. She’ll do well.”

“I hope you’re-”

“Nido!”

The pair could hear the sounds of running and screaming along with the padding of many paws. Eirwen leaped from her chair, hurried over to her office door, and opened it. All the Pokemon present immediately started chattering at one, leaving Eirwen with a mild headache. 

“Nido!”

“Don't mind me, Eirwen. I’ll be here. See what is wrong.” Sampson called out over the Pokemon.

“What’s wrong, Spike? Show me.”

He took off and Eirwen, along with the rest of the Pokemon, followed close behind. It didn't take them long to rejoin Cassandra and Growlithe. Eirwen came up to the pair and saw Cassandra was slowly rocking back and forth. She appeared to be muttering something yet the old woman was unable to hear it. Eirwen took in a deep breath and exhaled then took out her phone to send a text.

Eirwen: “Can we push back our appointment a couple hours? Cass is having a minor set back.”

???: “I hope she is alright. Of course! Let me know when we can visit.”

Eirwen smiled while she put her phone away. She clicked her tongue in hopes of getting a response from Cassandra. The young girl cuddled Growlithe closer in reply. She walked behind her and grabbed the wheelchair’s handles, eyeing the Pokemon as she did so.

“Espeon, be a dear and tell Carver to fix her favorite snacks. Spike, please stay with Cassandra. The rest of you, find Pidgey and tell her Cass needs her. Move out!” Eirwen barked out to which the Pokemon hurried to obey.

Eirwen quietly wheeled the pair back to her office with Spike in two. Sampson could be seen smiling silently as he waited patiently to be noticed. Growlithe nudged Cassandra’s chin gently as he attempted to loosen her grip. She made a sound of recognition and released him while turning her gaze to the floor. Growlithe licked her face which earned him a smile and a giggle. Both adults smiled as they saw she was slowly working through it. 

Pecks on glass was soon heard before happy coos as Pidgey flew in from an open window. The small bird Pokemon immediately took her place upon Growlithe’s head, much to his annoyance. She nibbled on the girl’s hair in an effort to make her lookup. When this didn't work, she sang a tune she had recently learned. That worked. The young girl gave a big smile and cuddled the bird gently after she had raised her head. Happy coos could be heard as Pidgey settled in, enjoying the attention Cassandra gave as she petted her feathers.

“Well now, that was Onix-pected. Better now? Deep breaths, CassCass.”

“Sammy!”

“Alola. Would you like another lesson?”

“Not till next week?”

“Yes, our lesson is not till next week but Wynaut?”

Cassandra giggled. Sampson gave Eirwen a nod to which she smiled and left the room. 

“Let’s begin with Regional Variants.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 pages this round. Woo! I didnt intend to write an autistic character but I have no issue with it either. I hope I am able to provide proper representation.


	3. Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I finally have both the internet and a laptop once more! I have a new job so updates will be slow. I want to thank everyone for their sweet words and hope they continue to enjoy my stories. I also want to thank my betas for everything they have done for me.

Eirwen had stepped outside after she had checked on Carver, pleased with his quick actions. She couldn’t have asked for a better team of helpers. The warm breeze accompanied the tall grass in a unique dance while the sun hid behind a few clouds. She stepped off her porch and took the path to the left, smiling as she passed several Pokemon playing in the nearby gardens. Eirwen’s gaze kept switching from left to right, looking for someone in particular. Along the way, a Noibat greeted her.

“Noi!”

“Hello, my sweetheart, I’m looking for Cole. Do you know where he is?” Eirwen asked gently while she held out her arm so she could perch to which she took up the offer.

Noibat shook her head.

“Please use Supersonic to locate him and escort me there.”

She nodded and took the skies once more. The young bat Pokemon listened carefully for several minutes before she got a lead and darted off in that direction with Eirwen following close behind. The walk was long, with many twists and turns. Eirwen’s pace slowed with time, her age slowly showing. Noibat slowed her pace as she turned to face her.

“Noi?”

Eirwen smiled. “I’m alright, just old. Thank you for your concern.”

She flew down to her eye level and gestured to the right, pointing out a tree stump.

“If you insist,” She sighed tiredly while she walked over to the stump and sat down. “Bring him here.”

Noibat flew off in a hurry while occasionally glancing back towards where she left Eirwen, a small frown forming on her face. She narrowed her eyes in determination and doubled her efforts as she soared over the trees and headed towards a large open field. Noibat chattered on happily as she spotted a Rhyhorn herd in the middle of the field. She called out while she raced over, only to be ignored as the herd started to head towards the tall grass which bordered The Safari Zone. Noibat growled in annoyance and dove sharply, using the speed to catch up to Rhyhorn. She smirked as he finally found her target and quickly took a seat on Cole’s… saddle? The young Pokemon cocked her head to the side, unaccustomed to seeing both saddle and bridle on a Rhyhorn when it was not being ridden.

Cole glanced over his shoulder, growled a warning, and then proceeded to shake his body in hopes of ridding himself of his passenger but Noibat held on tightly with her tiny limbs. She quickly explained the situation but it only made him double his efforts. She grabbed his reins in her mouth and attempted to lead him; however, He was far stronger than she and thus was easily tossed a great distance. She slowly shook it off and frowned while she watched Cole resume his path towards The Safari Zone along with the rest of his herd. She narrowed her eyes and flew over to him once more. Cole was prepared and sent her back with a Horn Attack. She hissed from the pain, but continued her efforts and responded with a powerful Screech. He made a futile attempt to cover his ears while the rest of the herd grew agitated and stampeded off into The Safari Zone.

He rumbled as he turned to face the small bat and pawed the ground. He could see she was determined for him to follow, but why? Why was it so urgent that Granny wanted him? She was old, yes; but, she was also the type of person who could make it on her own. With this in mind, he snorted and growled a warning before using Icy Wind to send the message home. Being both Flying-type and Dragon-type, she was weak to Ice-type moves; it was super effective and sent her to the ground with a thud. Exhausted and cold, Noibat was fed up with Cole’s stubborn and aggressive behavior, the tiny bat struggled to stand.

* * *

The sounds of Pokemon attacks grabbed Eirwen’s attention, a concerned frown formed upon her face as she stood from the stump. They weren’t too far from where she was; with that in mind, she walked at a brisk pace despite the creaking of her old bones. She broke through the trees and leaned against a tree to catch her breath, her eyes widening as she watched Cole charge Noibat. She pushed herself off the tree with a pained hiss, her knees screaming as she continued her fast pace towards the pair.

“Cole, that is enough!”

The pair paused for a moment and looked at her with a surprised expression; but, soon after, Cole’s expression morphed into one she didn’t recognize. She slowed her pace, her eyes never leaving Cole as an agitated Rhyhorn was a dangerous one. Noibat’s concerned cries were heard several feet away as the small bat painfully took to the air and headed over to the pair. Eirwen could feel the tension was about to cause something to snap and sadly, she was right. The moment Noibat got close to the pair was the moment Cole snapped out of his stupor and charged at Eirwen. The ground shook under his massive weight; Eirwen quickly reached the Pokeball attached to her necklace and threw it.

“Wendy, block him!”

A bright light emerged from the capsule and quickly took shape in front of Eirwen. Cole ran right into it, grunted, and backed up to the charge once more. The Pokemon merely snorted sand out of her nose in response.

The massive Pokemon turned her head towards her trainer, seemingly unaffected by Cole’s actions. “Hippow?”

Eirwen smiled. “I’m alright, Wendy. Let’s see if we can calm Cole. Noibat, can you continue?”

“Noibat!”

She nodded. “Great, let’s go! Wendy, Tackle! Noibat, when he charges again, use Screech!”

Wendy pawed the ground once before charging, her bulk slamming into him which caused him to cry out in pain. He charged again, yet his pace was awkward to which Eirwen took notice. She moved to the left while Noibat used Screech, observing Cole. _‘Just what has made you so upset?’ _

A small tear traveled down her face, accompanied by a worried frown. “This is not like you at all.”

* * *

The sounds of laughter and Pokemon chattering filled the room while Samson and Cassandra carried on with lessons. Spike, Pidgey, and Growlithe had laid down nearby to give her space. Everyone was in good spirits with Cass recovering from her sensory overload.

Samson pointed to a picture of an Alolan Raichu. “Can you tell me what’s different about this Raichu compared to Raichu from other regions?”

Cassandra cocked her head to the left curiously. “Why is it surfing on its tail?”

Samson smiled. “How do you make things float, Cass Cass?”

The realization dawned on her quickly, her voice becoming more excited as she spoke. “It’s a psychic type?!”

“Close! It is an _Electric_ and Psychic-type. A trainer would use a Thunderstone to evolve their Pikachu in Alola as they would in any other region; however, there’s something special about this region that causes some Pokemon, like Pikachu, to have a Regional Variant.”

She pointed to a picture of an Alolan Vulpix. “Pretty Vulpix! Why is it white?”

“Alolan Vulpix live…. on Mount Lanakila. They are an Ice-type.”

Samson watched as she processed this information, a concerned look grew upon his features as the girl started to shiver as if she had been sitting outside in the snow for a long time. He clicked his tongue once, a signal to Growlithe. Growltihe calmly padded over and pawed her arm, barking to distract her. Cassandra reached out and petted Growlithe, his warm fur calming her.

Samson changed the picture to an Alolan Diglett. “I’m sorry, Cass; I know you do not like cold places. What I did not know is that it applied to Ice-types as well.”

She smiled. “We make mistakes. That Diglett has hair!”

“Raichu are! Alolan Diglett and their evolved form, Dugtrio, have hair. They are known for it; there’s even a famous singer _and _a famous actor here in Alola who have modeled their hairstyle after them. They are both a Ground and Steel type.”

Cass watched her cousin as he turned his attention from her and flipped through various paperwork as if he was looking for something important. He mumbled something she could not understand. She hummed a soft tune while she waited, her eyes darting to his office door when she heard a sound. Samson appeared too deep in thought to notice.

“Sammy, door!”

“You got to be Skitty-ing me! Where is it?!”

“**Samson**, _door_!”

The use of his name instead of his nickname was enough to shock him out of his concentration. He turned to see one of his students walk in with his Marowak. Samson grinned widely as if the student had solved all his problems. He silently gestured for the student to stand still before turning his attention back to his cousin.

“Will you be ok if someone joins us for this lesson?”

Cassandra pulled Growlithe into her lap in response, cuddling him close. Samson nodded and gestured to the student to quietly come over. Samson made a light humming sound to keep her grounded, to which the student was puzzled but said nothing on it.

The student smiled in greeting. “Hi, I’m Kaleo! This is my partner, Marowak!”

The excitement called Cass to flinch and recoil, earning Kaleo a bone to the head by his partner. He hissed in pain and glared down, unable to understand Marowak’s behavior. _‘You **just **met her! Why are you being so defensive?!’ _Both cousins could only watch in wonder as the unique relationship unraveled before them. Cass shifted her focus from Kaleo to Marowak, marveling at how different it looked from the Kanto Marowak.

Marowak glared back at his trainer. “Maro-wak! Wak! _\- said to be quiet - _Marowak! _\- scare her!”_

She silently gasped. _‘It happened again. I need my teacher…..’_ Cass gently patted Growlithe, a signal to tell him to jump down. Once her hands were free, she wheeled herself closer to the desk. She stared at the trio, silently gathering her thoughts. This action caught the attention of everyone, pausing their actions to focus on her.

She smiled. “You’re pretty, Marowak.”

He blushed and glanced away for a moment before deciding to reward her for the compliment. He turned his gaze to her and ignited his bone, twirling it like a baton as he danced in place. Both Kaleo and Samson flinched.

“Not inside, please!” Samson cried out.

“Marowak!” Kaleo scolded.

Cass waved her hand dismissively. “He was only saying thank you. But, yes, I don’t think it is wise to use fire _inside_ the school, silly Marowak,” she turned her attention to her cousin, “Alolan Marowak are Ground and Fire-type?”

Samson shook his head. “They are a Fire and _Ghost-type_. They have the same short tempers as their Ground-type counterparts; however, Alolan Marowak love to dance when they are happy.”

Samson smiled as the pair carried on like old friends. He was happy with her progress and felt comfortable enough to sit back. _‘He probably has already forgotten why he visited in the first place.’ _He glanced over at the clock; classes would over for the day soon, yet this friendship was just starting. It always amazed him how much Pokemon could bring people together.

“Shall we call this lesson to a close, Cass? Do you want to continue to talk to Kaleo?” Samson asked softly.

Cass giggled. “Ok!”

He nodded. “I’ll let Eirwen know.”

“Kay!”

* * *

** _You have a new message!_ **

Eirwen groaned. “Samson Oak, you have lousy timing.”

Noibat dived and landed upon Cole’s saddle, shouting to Eirwen. She bopped her head in response, muttering to herself. _‘Why did I not notice it sooner?!’ _She stole a glance at Wendy who was currently doing her part to tire the rampaging Rhyhorn. Cole had been thrashing about for several minutes, his reins waving wildly in the air like a banner while once again, tossing Noibat to the ground.

Eirwen’s eyes widened. “That’s it! Wendy, grab his reins! Mind your tusks!”

Wendy nodded.

Cole pawed the ground in defiance before turning his attention to Noibat. He growled while he charged; Wendy barely missing the opportunity to snag his reins. Noibat struggled to stand after taken so much damage. Cole lowered his head in preparation for his Horn Attack. Noibat barely had time to right herself before impact; a powerful screech emitted from her distressed lungs, seemingly quaking the Earth like an ethereal glow so bright with energy which engulfed her body. In a gradual instant, each limb was added length alongside the mighty span of brilliant wings, fulfilling her evolution.

She dug her heels in and caught Cole, her wings grasping his cheeks while she used her foot to grab his reins. She chattered to Wendy, a plan forming between the pair. Cole managed to loosen her grip after some time; she responded by taking to the air, his reins firmly held within her feet. Cole thrashed about while Wendy calmly approached him, a victorious glint in her gaze. She opened her enormous mouth and yawned, a large bubble emerging from it and traveling over to Cole, only to pop in his face. The trio watched silently and waited for the move to take effect. Soon, he was asleep and the ordeal was finally over.

Eirwen grinned. “Well done, both of you! I’m so proud of you, Noivern; you finally evolved!”

She walked over to the pair as Noivern landed and released Cole’s reins. Eirwen gave Noivern a big hug and then turned her attention to Wendy, also hugging her around the neck. The pair made concerned grunts, their attention turning to Cole. Eirwen nodded in agreement, stepping back and heading over to him. She grunted as she lowered herself to the ground, turning her attention to his saddle and girth straps. She wrinkled her nose as the familiar smell of infection hit, a sad frown forming upon her features. _‘Cole, why didn’t you allow us to remove your tack sooner? All of this could have been avoided, my friend.’_ She pulled out her cell and called The Pokemon Center.

**Nurse Joy: “**Fuchsia City Pokemon Center, how may I help you?”

**Eirwen:** “I have two Pokemon which need treatment, a Noivern -”

**Nurse Joy:** “A what?”

Eirwen inwardly groaned, took out her Kalos Dex, typed out a sequence, and then pointed it at Noivern while holding her cell close. **_“Noivern, the Sound Wave Pokémon. A Flying and Dragon-type. Noivern are notorious for their hot-blooded nature guiding them to attack anything and anyone they come into contact with. They weaken enemies with ultrasonic waves they emit from their ears which can crush stone, their fangs finish the fight. A predator of the night, beware Noivern's torment for nothing can beat them in a battle in the dark.”_**

**Nurse Joy:** “Th-thank you for that information. That’s quite the personality. And your second Pokemon? What are they coming in for?”

**Eirwen:** “Noivern was in a battle; Rhyhorn has an infection under his saddle. Cole has been acting out of character for some time, but we were unable to get close enough until now to look into it. Just put the tack somewhere safe, I will come to get it later. Rhyhorn racing is popular within the Kalos region which is where I am from. I am sending Noivern over with Cole’s Poke Ball.”

**Nurse Joy.** “I understand.”

She ended the call with a sigh, shook her head and then took out Cole’s Poke Ball while putting her Kalas Dex back in her pocket. A red beam of light shot out and engulfed Cole then quickly retreated inside the ball. She turned her attention to Noivern and offered the ball to her. She nodded and held it within her mouth, earning her a grateful smile from Eirwen.

“Please behave for Nurse Joy.”

Noivern snorted in response and took flight. Eirwen rolled her eyes and turned her gaze to Wendy. The massive Pokemon was tired, but not too badly injured. Wendy gently headbutted the old woman affectionately, earning her a scratch on the snout. They both looked up at the sky; it was just hitting the afternoon hours. Wendy nudged Eirwen again, lowering herself to the ground so her Trainer to hitch a ride. With a grateful smile, she slowly climbed aboard, patting Wendy once she was firmly secured. She took out her cell again and read Samson’s message.

**Samson Oak: **“Lessons are over! Time to Exeggcute the plan at super Spheal! She has made a new friend too!”

Eirwen grinned while she replied. “Excellent!”

She then sent a text to another.

**Eirwen:** “Everything is sorted. My place or yours?”

**??**: “I’m in the middle of chores right now; Luka is such a big help. Thank you for sending him. I should be done by the time y’all get’ere tho.”

**Eirwen:** “I understand.”

She looked down at her old friend. “Head back to the house, my friend. We have an appointment to keep. I cannot wait to see Cassandra’s face when she finds out what I have planned for her!”

“Hippowdon!”


	4. A Day at a Pokemon Center

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always, Concrit and reviews are welcome. I love reading the reviews I get from my readers. It makes me happy and gives me motivation. The rating has been changed to T due to introducing an aggressive character, which might be changed to M, depending on content

“Who’s that Pokemon?”

“It’s huge!”

“Think I could catch it?”

“It has a Trainer; look, it has a Poke Ball in its mouth!”

“I’ve never seen one before!”

“It looks like Zubat if Zubat went through a weird evolution.”

Noivern’s irritability grew with each comment she overheard with her enormous ears. It would have been extremely tempting to swoop down and scare the ignorant, had she not been sent on a mission. She mentally sighed, having to remind herself that she was not in her homeland of Kalos, but Kanto to which her kind was not present. She smirked, still finding amusement in frightening others; as the Poke Dex said, it was within her nature to be violent. She glanced about, looking for the infamous Pokemon Center roof, growling as she couldn’t find it. She snorted and sent out her ultrasonic waves, picking up speed once it was located.

* * *

The Pokemon Center was busy as always; Trainers from all over gathered to trade battling tips and to share the latest gossip while they waited for their party to be healed. The sounds of padding paws could soon be heard combined with quiet mutterings of Trainers as a Pokemon, not native to Kanto, emerged from the treatment room pushing a gurney with a healed Ekans resting on it.

“Gambit, how many times must I tell you to wait for me?’ an exasperated feminine voice called out from behind the sliding doors. 

Gambit rolled his eyes and sighed as he tapped his foot on the tile floor impatiently. The girl gasped for air as she quickly came to a halt beside her partner. The pair glared at each other for several minutes and only broke apart once the Ekans started chattering happily. They barely had time to register the Trainer and yet, here she was, her mouth moving faster than a Rapidash on an open plain. The pair watched as Ekans jumped into its Trainer’s arms and gave her a friendly headbutt. 

“....Hey, did you hear me?!”

Gambit gently nudged his Trainer. “Uh wha? I’m sorry, you spoke too quickly.”

The Trainer frowned. “I asked who is your partner?”

She smiled gently. “Gambit is a Lucario; they live in the Sinnoh region.”

“Phoebe, Nurse Joy wants both you and Gambit in the back!” a male voice called out.

“Right!” she answered back and then turned her attention to the Trainer once more. “I’m happy to report Ekans made a full recovery. Please take care!” she recited before she dragged both her partner and the gurney back through the double doors. She groaned once the doors closed, tired from her long workday, then released Gambit from her grip. He took the point and led her to Nurse Joy’s office. Phoebe eyed her boss curiously then glanced towards the computer screen out of habit. A frown set upon her features as she silently read the caption “aggressive, use caution” attached to a Pokemon she had never encountered before.

“She finally joins us!” a happy and familiar voice called out from the computer as another screen popped up.

“Professor Oak! Nice to see you, but what's with the sudden visit?”

“That’s why I had asked you to come back here,” said Nurse Joy “It has to do with the Pokemon you saw on the screen. One is being treated today and my knowledge of them is none. I asked the Professor if he could contact the Professor in Kalos for a short conference call. A Rhyhorn with saddle injuries is also accompanying it to which we need to know how to treat -”

“Someone… put a saddle… on a _ Rhyhorn?” _Phoebe interjected “Who in the right mind -”

“Rhyhorn racing is extremely popular in the Kalos region, Phoebe. Perhaps, one day, you may see one for yourself.” a new voice chimed in.

_‘Insanely foolish, more like it…’ _“You must be the Kalos Professor, but how do you know my name?” Phoebe asked as both she and Gambit took a seat in nearby chairs.

“That was my doing,” said Oak “but, that’s for another time. Onto the main event! Professor Sycamore, please tell Nurse Joy and her assistant about Noivern.”

“Right. Noivern are a hostile Pokemon species and can be extremely aggressive; however, if you feed them their favorite fruit, they become quite tame. They are a Dragon and Flying-type; so, Ice-type attacks are super effective. They are nocturnal and highly territorial; having a battle with one at night is highly discouraged as you can imagine. As for saddle injuries, here is a list of medicine that will help you, Nurse Joy.”

“Thank you, Professor. Phoebe, do you have Milo with you?” Nurse Joy asked.

“No, he’s at Oak’s lab.”

“Wonderful idea, Joy! Milotic has the ability to soothe angry hearts,” said Oak “would you like to do a transfer?”

Gambit’s head snapped to the nearby window as a loud snarl could be heard before he ran out of the room to head outside.

“I have no choice! I’ll send Seviper,” she replied in a hurry before placing the Poke Ball on the nearby machine and ran after Gambit.

“Those two are so much alike,” said Joy.

“Indeed,” replied Oak.

* * *

Noivern hummed to herself, pleased she had found the Center after roaming around for it seemed for a long time. Fuschia City was big; even as a Noibat, she had problems navigating. However, she did notice more people paid attention to her as a Noivern because of her larger size. The hassle of avoiding conflict was stressful, especially when she had to land occasionally for a break in a dark alley only to have random Pokemon shoo her out of their territory. One day, things would be different; it would be her doing the chasing.

“Hey, who’s that Pokemon?” she heard someone say for the millionth time.

She let out a mixture of a growl and a hiss as she landed, her head turning in various directions only to see a crowd slowly gathering. Tired and in pain, she was in no mood to deal with curious Trainers. Those who tried to get a closer look were immediately met with snarls and a deluded Whirlwind attack. Poke Ball in her mouth, there wasn't much else she could do. The crowd blocked her path to the Center’s entrance. She eyed the Trainers and their Pokemon warily; some appeared to be innocently curious while others appeared ready for a battle. She glanced behind her, only to see more people closing the gap. She widened her stance and released a less deluded Whirlwind in an attempt to scatter the crowd and bit her tongue in an attempt to hide her pain.

The Center’s entrance doors opened yet no one paid any attention, except for Noivern who glanced in that direction. A blurry figure was all she saw as it ran down the stairs and did an acrobatic leap over the crowd, landing a few feet away from the agitated Pokemon. She emitted a low growl in warning to which Gambit responded by forming Bone Rush. He nodded and gave a slight smile before turning his back to Noivern and onto the crowd. The Center’s doors opened once again to reveal Phoebe and a Milotic.

“Show’s over! This Pokemon came here for treatment, not to be harassed,” she shouted to the crowd. “Gambit, crowd control.”

The crowd jerked towards Phoebe, a familiar face within the community, and slowly started to disperse after Gambit went to work. She flew down the steps with Milotic trailing behind her. The crowd parted for the pair while Noivern raised her wings as a warning. Phoebe raised her hands in surrender as she slowly approached to which Noivern responded by growling and stepping forward. Both Gambit and Milotic quickly jumped to her defense and stood in front of her.

Phoebe sighed. “Guys, it’s ok. Noivern will not hurt me.”

All three Pokemon looked at her as if she had lost her mind while she gently pushed her Pokemon out of her way and continued on her way. She lowered her arms and then extended a hand in greeting. 

“My name is Phoebe; I’m one of Nurse Joy’s assistants. May I please have Rhyhorn’s PokeBall? You must be tired from your flight. I know the perfect place for you to relax once your treatment is finished. Would you like that?”

_‘Behave for Nurse Joy.’ _ Eirwen’s words echoed in Noivern’s head, much to her disapproval; however, Phoebe was not Joy, and thus was exempt from special treatment. If she was in peak condition, she was certain she could take on both of her partners with little trouble. However, as that wasn’t the case, she had to tread carefully. She took a few steps forward, to which both Gambit and Milo tensed, and growled close to Phoebe’s face. Noivern tilted her head in confusion as this girl was not moving, unlike her partners who were tight as a spring. She did not act like the others. It didn’t in the end, she decided; she didn’t have time to deal with an assistant who was trying to earn points with Joy. She shoved her out of her way. Everything became hazy after that; the last thing she saw was Milotic using Hypnosis before she painfully dropped to the ground and trapped Phoebe beneath her.

Phoebe groaned. “Why me?”


End file.
